Tainted Beauty
by MysticalFloyd
Summary: Duo is born a Prince and is cursed...he will be more beatiful than any man or woman alive...but with that beauty comes a price, Duo must make a man fall in love with him before the eve of his 16th Birthday. If he fails he will die. Yaoi, Crossdressing, AU


~~~Desert Rose ~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I dream of rain  
  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
  
I wake in pain  
  
I dream of love as time runs through my hands  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"All hail King Demtre and Queen Tria"  
  
Today was a happy day in the Kingdom of Deonia, the King and Queen had finally produced a heir to the thrown. Deonia was a planet that was far away from Earth and its colonies, it's mostly unknown except for a few other races that lived close by.  
  
But you see...the people were so happy for the child's birth. Deonia had many enemies, because of their peace loving looks about life, they were hated by their neighbors. If the King were to die from an enemy's blade, the heir could take over the thrown.  
  
Demtre and Tria were holding a celebration in honor of their child. They had invited all of their allies and many townsfolk.  
  
And as they feasted and partied; one lone enemy watched from his perch. His name was Valius, and he hated the King and Queen more than anyone. As to why...maybe you will find out later-but never-the-less he hated them. And he hated anyone related or having anything to do with them.  
  
"What do you think my pet?" His eyes flashed to a small boy chained to the wall. Valius found it very amusing to keep slaves.especially small ones like the boy.  
  
"I...I...don't know master. Y...y.you are the all knowing one. Not...not...me."  
  
The boy had obviously been broken by Valius, the slightest movement from him made the boy flinch.  
  
"Oh...I think I have something in mind for the little boy. Yes...stay here, and if I see you've moved...there will be hell to pay when I get back."  
  
Valius stepped into a small corner and started chanting in whispers. Erie red light was surrounding him.  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
The room glowed red, and he was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I dream of fire  
  
Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire  
  
And in the flames  
  
Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire  
  
This desert rose Each of her veils, a secret promise  
  
This desert flower  
  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rejoice in the birth of our son-"  
  
King Demtre was cut of from making his toast by a wild flash of red light. Smoke was filling the room and not long after a baby cry broke the silence.  
  
If you stared long enough into the smoke; you could see a silhouette of a man, and the Queen was just noticing this.  
  
" What is the meaning of this?" She cried.  
  
" S.show yourself!!"  
  
Valius stepped out of the smoke, long red hair pulled tightly back in a ponytail. His cape was flowing behind him as he walked towards the table at which they were feasting.  
  
" I'm surprised I wasn't invited to my own nephew's birth, brother! I'm crushed." He was smiling as he took a seat at the table.  
  
" So..." he took a sip of the glace of whine sitting in front of him. " How is everyone doing? Never-the-matter, that's not what I'm here for."  
  
People started to rise from the tables and make for the doors, but Valius would not allow it, he wanted everyone to see what he would do to their precious prince. He snapped his finger and the doors shut tight and locked. Soon people were in a panic. This greatly annoyed him so he simply put a muting spell over the room ...Except for the King and Queen of course. He wanted to hear them crying when it happened.  
  
You see- Valius was the Kingdom's sorcerer before he was banished, banished for treason. He had powers no normal sorcerer held, and he was feared by many.  
  
"Valius, please, leave this kingdom unharmed, for we are already struggling to make it through as it is. Please Valius." The Queen was rushing over to the crib where the baby lay crying.  
  
"Now is not the time for me to pity you...its the time for sweet revenge dearest Tria. Now let me see the child."  
  
He pointed to the crib and the boy raised from out of it, into the air and landed in Valius' arms. He cradled the baby and rocked him.  
  
"What is his name?"  
  
Demtre was furious. How DARE that traitor come NEAR his son? He wanted to get out of his seat and kill Valius right at that moment, but he couldn't. He was stuck solid to his seat and not even his strong magic could fight back Valius'.  
  
"His.his name is Duo. Duo Ray Maxwell- Prince of Deonia." Demtre could hear Tria's cries from behind him. It seemed like the same spell was placed on Tria.  
  
" Well then shouldn't I give my dear nephew Duo a gift? A love gift perhaps?"  
  
If Demtre knew Valius...he knew his gift would be anything but a loving one. "Please Valius.don't."  
  
"Nonsense! Now lets see...ah yes! Perfect." He raised one finger to Duo head and said these words.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I dream of rain  
  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
  
I close my eyes, this rare perfume Is the sweet intoxication of her love  
  
I dream of rain  
  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
  
I wake in pain  
  
I dream of love as time runs through my hands  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo Maxwell, I shall give you the gift of Tainted Beauty." The room grew dark. "You will grow beautiful, more beautiful than any man or woman alive. But with that beauty comes a price. If, by the eve of your 16th birthday you do not have a man...you heard me MAN fall in love with you. You will die."  
  
"Wait!! VALIUS STOP PLEASE!!!" But it was to late, as Valius uttered the last words the room flashed with red fire. Duo was screaming, his body glowing red as Valius poured his magic into him, pushing the curse into Duo's body.  
  
The room finally lost its red glow. "Brother I suggest you teach your son here how to act...lets say feminine. And you might want to change his records to say that he is a female. Just incase someone gets curious...don't want to lose any of those male admires do we Duo?"  
  
At this point Demtre was almost in tears, to see his one son and probably last because of Tria's weakness, being cursed by his bastard of a brother.  
  
Valius raised Duo to his lips and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Goodbye Tainted Beauty." He walked over to the crib and placed Duo inside. He then snapped his fingers and everyone was returned to normal, and the doors were unlocked. At this Valius vanished.  
  
"Don't forget this day brother."  
  
And the crying never stopped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sweet desert rose  
  
Each of her veils, a secret promise  
  
This desert flower  
  
No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this  
  
Sweet desert rose  
  
This memory of Eden haunts us all  
  
This desert flower, this rare perfume  
  
Is the sweet intoxication of the fall  
  
( Sting- Desert Rose)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N - So how did you like it??? Horrible? Wonderfully written? Oddest fic in the world?? I wanna know!!! Please R&R!! If you don't......you will have to face the wrath of Duo and we don't want that!!  
  
Duo- No we don't *evil look* 


End file.
